prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Misumi Nagisa/Image Gallery
Profiles Nagisa&blackFwPC.jpg|Nagisa and Cure Black in Futari wa Pretty Cure. BlackMH.jpg|Cure Black in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. BlackMHmoviecasual.jpg|Nagisa's casual clothes for Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. BlackMHmoviedress.jpg|Nagisa's dress for Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. BlackMHmoviewinter.jpg|Nagisa's winter wear for Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. BlackMHmoviebathrobe.jpg|Nagisa's yukata for Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. Supercureblack.jpg|Super Cure Black in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. nagisa.dreamlive.png|Cure Black's ''GoGo Dream Live'' pose. BlackDX1.jpg|Cure Black's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. Toei - Nagisa (ALL STARS 2).jpg|Cure Black from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Catsndjm fgjfnjkhnjdjmjfmfbf.jpg|Cure Black's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. Cure Black.png|Cure Black from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. Chara_mh_chara_01.png|Cure Black's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. newstageblack.jpg|Cure Black's full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. futari1.jpg|Cure Black's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. New-Stage2-Black.jpg|Cure Black's full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. black.newstage.prof2.jpg|Cure Black's and Mepple's special blackboard profile for New Stage 2. NS301.jpg|Cure Black's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. X3VYuOI.png|Cure Black saying her anniversary message in HCPC01. Cure.Black.full..jpg|Cure Black poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. tumblr_n2uvwwHaIH1t1eqwho1_1280.jpg|Cure Black's full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. c10_1_main.png|Cure Black's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ C11 1 main.png|Cure Black's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Screenshots Misumi Nagisa nagisashock.jpg|Nagisa in the first season. nagisaathlete.jpg|Nagisa in her lacrosse outfit. nagisachocolate.jpg|Nagisa's love for cake. NagisaTears.jpg|Younger Nagisa. fwpcmhbestfriends.jpg|Nagisa with Honoka, in their school uniforms. Trio.png|Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari. Princess Nagisa.jpg|Princess Nagisa. Nagisa in Edo disguise.jpg|Nagisa in Edo disguise. Nagisa fairy form.jpg|Nagisa's fairy form. Pretty_Cure_Nagisa_Misumi_Nathalie_Blackstone.jpg|Nagisa angry with Mepple. 290px-Nagisaprofile1.png|Nagisa in the opening. 3772050092_541bb982cb.jpg Natallie.png prettycure04scontronelml.jpg|Shocking Nagisa. NagisaMisumi7.jpg|Nagisa blushing nagisa.PNG Naggisa.png|Adult Nagisa EpFwM37-5.png|Portraying Ushiwakamaru (she looks cute in a ponytail, really.) ShockedNagisa.jpg|Nagisa shocked NagisaWind.jpg|Nagisa spits on Honoka Cure Black (First Season) Surprised Black after her speech.jpg|Surprised Black after her speech. Surprised Black doing the Rainbow Therapy.jpg|Surprised Black doing the Rainbow Therapy. Scared Black.jpg|Scared Black Sweating Cure Black in her speech.jpg|Sweating Cure Black in her speech. Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw. Flying Black.jpg|Flying Black The heroe arrives.jpg|Cure Black arrives. Fighting Black.jpg|Fighting Black Black spinning to avoid the Zakenna attack.jpg|Black spinning to avoid the Zakenna attack. Cure Black jump in episode 25.jpg|Cure Black jump in episode 25. Blacks Rainbow Bracelet.png|Cure Black's Rainbow Bracelet. Cool Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Doing the Marble Screw in episode 35. Crying Black.jpg|Crying Black 9bca091ae95b99a1ab3c5f30d6ee9297.jpg Cure Black (Max Heart) nagisa is awesome.png|Cure Black fighting. interseting nagisa,.png|Cure Black fighting. PrettyCureMaxHeart28.jpg|Cure Black's Sparkle Bracelet. Nagisa.jpg|Cure Black during Extreme Luminario. Happy Black with her Sparkle Bracelet.jpg|Happy Black with her Sparkle Bracelet. Cure Black speech in episode 40.jpg|Cure Black speech in Max Heart episode 40. Blushing Cure Black.jpg|Blushing Cure Black. 3614v.jpg|Cure Black fighting with Cure White in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2. superblack.PNG|Using Marble Screw, in the second season. Cure Black in All Stars DX.jpg|Cure Black in All Stars DX. Cure Black in All Stars DX2.jpg|Cure Black in All Stars DX2. Cure Rainbow Black, White and Rainbow Shiny Luminous.png|Cure Black with Cure White and Shiny Luminous in their Phoenix Forms in Pretty Cure All Stars DX3. cure_black_03_by_candycanecroft-d45nthk.png|Super Cure Black. Cure Black Hits a Puppet.png|Cure Black hitting the puppet. I320.jpg EpFwM47-3.png|Cure Black and White stating they still have a tommorrow Black and White appear in Splash Star.jpg|Cure Black as a silhouette in Splash Star. WhiteBlackCrying.jpg|Crying Cure Black and Cure White WhiteBlackUpgrade.jpg|Cure White and Cure Black Phoenix Upgrade BlackFight.jpg|Cure Black kicks BlackDaisy.jpg|Cure Black accidentally puts her fingers into her opponent's nose TLeaders.jpg|Black with Dream and Bloom PBlossom.jpg|Black and White protect Blossom Cure Rainbow Black White and Rainbow Shiny Luminous.png|Rainbow Black flying with Rainbow White and Rainbow Luminous Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery